The Mysterious Case Of The Girl Named Raina
by martiansarepeopletoo
Summary: Sherlock has always been alone, when it comes to intellect. No one can challenge him. But when the mysterious Raina turns up one evening, everything changes. Could there finally be a rival to Sherlock's genius? And what secret is she hiding? Please R&R!:
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock fanfic. Ok, I really wanted to write this because Sherlock has recently become my new obsession, and I was wondering about his family. I mean, he's got Mycroft, obviously, but he never mentions anyone else (aside from that 'Mummy' remark at the end of A Study In Pink) so it was something I wanted to explore a bit more. I do not own Sherlock (sniff sniff) or any of the characters except Raina. :)

**- Chapter 1**

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Sherlock!"

Sherlock looked up from his paper to find John holding a large plastic bag with a bundle of what looked like human innards inside.

"What the hell were these doing in the bloody _bath_?"

Sherlock thought for just under half a second, then said cheerily,

"They're sausages. For dinner tomorrow? They were defrosting."

"O-Oh. Er. Sorry."

Sherlock nodded.

They sat there for a bit, not really talking, just – sitting. Then-

"You look tired, John. Fancy a coffee?"

The doctor nodded wearily.

"Well, then, you'd better nip down to the shops pronto as there doesn't seem to be any milk about that isn't starting to fester."

John heaved himself up, knowing protest would be pointless.

"Anything else?"

"No, thanks. Although if we want to eat tonight, you might want to get some food."

Sighing, John left the room.

At last! Sherlock sat up straight. He needed to get back to his experiment, which John had kindly removed from the delicately set temperature of the bath. However, now he'd told John the entrails were sausages, he'd have to get some real sausages at some point. Bugger.

- Later.

John lugged the bags upstairs. Would it really kill Sherlock to actually get off his arse for once and do the shopping? True, he'd probably buy a load of crap, but at least he'd have done _something._ Pushing open the door, he said,

"Listen, I am not doing the shopping next time. You can. I am sick and tired of – "

That was when he stopped. Because someone else was in the flat with Sherlock.

He tensed for a second, expecting one of Sherlock's many enemies to be sat in his chair, but then they looked round and he relaxed. It was only a teenage girl, maybe fifteen years old? She looked perfectly harmless, and as she smiled at him Sherlock rolled his eyes. So clearly she wasn't a threat.

Hang on a second.

_What the hell was a random teenage girl doing in the flat?_

"Er, hello?"

"Hi," she smiled, extending a hand for him to shake. He took it, looking at Sherlock quizzically.

"I'm Raina Brookes. I just popped in to see Sherlock."

"Oh. And – erm – how do you know him?"

"Oh, I don't," she smiled.

John looked at Sherlock desperately. He hated situations like this.

"John, Raina here turned up simply because Lestrade told her she might be interested in meeting me. I can assure you she has no plans to harm us."

Raina stood up, and walked over to John.

"Here, let me help."

John realised that he was still holding the shopping, and after some difficulty, managed to hand Raina two bags. They walked into the kitchen and deposited them onto the already laden table, then went back into the living room.

Sherlock smiled smugly.

"Honestly John, you didn't need to get that much food. I only meant for tonight."

"Well, why couldn't we have had your sausages?"

Sherlock grinned again.

"I suppose you could try eating them, but somehow I don't think you'll enjoy them."

"Why - no, I don't want to know."

John slumped down into his chair and sighed.

Nobody spoke.

"Well, this is awkward!" said Sherlock, beaming. "Raina and I were having a great chat before you came in, John. Finally, I meet someone who isn't completely stupid!"

John looked up. Oh, God, no, he thought. Please, please say she isn't like – like _you!_

"She's almost, _almost_, but not quite, as good as I was at fifteen!"

"He's not being offensive," whispered John, "He just says what he thinks without thinking, if you get my drift."

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Raina, smiling. "I'm exactly the same."

"Quite the little genius." Sherlock put the tips of his fingers together and laughed. "Go on."

"What?" asked Raina and John at the same time.

"I'll rephrase._ Raina_, go on."

She smiled. "OK."

Turning to John, she looked at him carefully. Then-

"You're a doctor."

"Oh, God. Not you too!"

She nodded. "How can you not see things like that?"

Sherlock nodded eagerly. "Exactly. See, John? I'm not the only bloody one!"

John looked at Raina.

"OK. How could you tell?"

"You studied a patient with heart problems today. There is a faint mark on your left ear where the stethoscope was. And no man has nails that clean without being forced for some reason. Also, you have an unwanted prescription in your pocket, probably an accidental printout."

"How did you know that wasn't my prescription?"

"Screwed up and slightly torn? I doubt it."

John looked at them both, then said, "I give up."

"Guess the best part?" Sherlock asked. "Raina is staying over!"

"What? Why?"

"Apparently she's related to Mrs Hudson. No room downstairs, so I said she could kip on the sofa."

Well, thought John. This was going to be fun. A night locked up with a pair of genii? What could possibly go wrong?

Hop it was OK! Please review if you liked, but no flames please! Love you all,

_Iliketotastetherainbow x_


	2. Chapter 2

Just so everyone knows, this story is NOT a romance and Sherlock and Raina will NOT be getting together. Sherlock is not, at least not in my mind, a paedophile. No. I have other plans for them (chuckles darkly). Just to make it clear! Here's Chapter 2 :)

**-Chapter 2**

After dinner, the trio returned to the living room. Sherlock pointed out some 'third rate murder that wasn't even worth considering' in the paper that he had turned down to Raina, and they managed to spend a whole hour reading the article, looking at the mistakes the police had made. John got a bit annoyed (and bored) after half an hour, and informed them that he was going out. They took no notice, and carried on giggling away at some fault in the story.

John stomped downstairs, muttering harshly. He opened the door, intending to nip to the pub, and was met by a waterfall of rain.

His coat was still in the bloody flat.

"Aaarrgghh!"

His shout of anger didn't seem to be heard upstairs, but Mrs Hudson poked her head out of her door and, after seeing the rain and John stood glaring at it in the doorway, bustled him into her flat before he could say a word.

She hobbled into the kitchen, leaving him dripping on the hall floor. He blinked.

"Mrs Hudson?"

"Now, dear, d'you want tea or coffee?"

"Erm, a coffee would be – hang on, excuse me if I'm being rude here, but why have you just pulled me into your flat?"

"You and Sherlock had a row, love? I know what it's like; I got on his bad side once. You looked like you could do with some caffeine, dear."

John smiled at her. However strict she could be, she was really an old softie.

"So, how are you enjoying my – ah – great-niece's company?"

"Oh, she's fine. Exactly like Sherlock, in every way. I didn't know you had a great niece."

"Neither did I, until last week. Apparently my brother's daughter, young Raina's mother, died a couple of months back, and I was the closest relative. She's only supposed to be here for a couple of weeks till she gets permanently placed. Strange really. My brother and I weren't close, but you'd think I'd know if he'd had a daughter, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, that is… strange."

John drank his coffee, then, after calming down a bit, thanked Mrs Hudson and returned upstairs.

"John! You just missed Raina say the funniest thing I've heard for years. It was about this joke of a murder, and it was _hilarious…_"

Raina looked at John, who had tuned out of the conversation, leaned forwards and whispered,

"Bored?"

"Incredibly."

She laughed.

"D'you know what? Me too!"

They smiled at each other, then John nodded towards the kitchen. They got up and slipped past Sherlock, who was still mid-stream and wasn't paying any attention to anybody but himself.

As soon as they were in the kitchen, John and Raina burst out laughing. Sherlock could be astonishingly funny, as long as he didn't actually _mean_ to be.

"We shouldn't laugh," said Raina after she had got her breath back. "He's really a nice guy."

"Yeah, but he's also a self proclaimed 'high-functioning sociopath'. If that isn't funny, I don't know what is!"

John, still chuckling, went to the fridge and got himself a beer.

"Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

They talked a little about Sherlock, and John tried to get Raina to admit she was practically a female teenage version of him.

"I'm not! We simply happen to be two genii who specialise in noticing the unnoticeable."

"Well, I can tell you're modest."

"Genius is not a self compliment, it's a scientific term."

They carried on like this for a while. Sherlock didn't seem perturbed by their disappearance. On the contrary, he was sat on the sofa happily applying a fresh nicotine patch.

"Mrs Hudson told me about – about your mum." John said, not quite looking Raina in the eye.

"Oh."

"I'm so, so sorry."

"It's fine."

"Really?" John was startled. "I am a doctor, you know, I have talked to family members about the death of one of my patients. You are allowed to be upset."

"I know." she replied.

"What was she like, your mum?"

Raina smiled. "Oh, she was a bitch."

John nearly dropped his beer. "What?"

"She was a bitch. A slag. Whatever you want to call her."

"Erm… right. W-why?"

"Well, she did any guy she met, she had about three other kids apart from me who are all in care, I was the result of a one night stand and she enjoyed hitting me for entertainment. Need I go on?"

Stunned, John froze for a minute. He made his way across the kitchen to her.

"Did - you ever tell anyone?"

"I wasn't going to give her the bloody satisfaction! When she died, I could have just about died too from the _relief_. At last! There was one downside, though."

"What?"

"I'll never know who my dad was. I mean, he can't have been much cop either if he was up for a one night stand, but at least I'd have _known_. I don't want to have to carry my mum's surname anymore. I want to have a different one, even if it is my dad's. It's why I can't wait to get married."

"Raina!" Sherlock called.

"Coming!" she shouted back, rolling her eyes at John.

**Next post will be a while cos I'm on holiday :) did you like it? Review!**

**Iliketotastetherainbow x**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, all! I am back from holiday and therefore decided to get back to this, so here is Chapter 3! :)

**-Chapter 3**

As Big Ben struck 9 in the distance, Raina excused herself to go downstairs and fetch her bags from Mrs Hudson's flat. As soon as the door shut, Sherlock leant forwards towards John.

"Well? Isn't she brilliant?"

"Yeah, she's great." John looked at the door to check Raina hadn't returned, and then whispered, "Did she tell you about her mum?"

"Well, _she_ didn't, but Mrs Hudson told me that she died quite recently. A drug overdose, apparently. I'm guessing she wasn't much of a parent, judging by the bruises Raina's got."

"What? I didn't notice any bruises!"

"I did," replied Sherlock, and John knew that if Sherlock had spotted them then they must be there. "Anyway, how did you find out?"

"Mrs Hudson told me her mum had died, and Raina explained about the beating. Her mum sounds like she was a bit of a – well, a bit of a slapper."

Sherlock looked startled. "God, really? But Raina's so…"

"So not like that, I know! But apparently she was the result of a one night stand. Imagine having to live with that. You can't help feeling sorry for her, can you? Can you? Sherlock?"

Sherlock appeared to have lost track of the conversation, gazing into space, using the face that he normally reserved for only the most trying cases.

"Sherlock?" No reply.

"Sherlock? _Sherlock_!"

Suddenly, Sherlock started, and blinked rapidly. "What?"

"What was that? You were just staring into space!"

"W-was I? I mean, I was just thinking about something. Nothing, nothing. You…er… you couldn't get me a cup of coffee, could you?"

Under normal circumstances, John would have said something along the lines of No-I-bloody-well-can't-get-it-yourself-you-idle-bugger, but he could tell something had really shocked Sherlock and arguing probably wouldn't help.

When he returned from the kitchen, holding a steaming mug, he found Sherlock frozen again, his eyes glazed over. But there was something different about him this time, something John had never seen in him before.

Sherlock's eyes were full of tears.

Without a word, Sherlock stretched out a hand for the coffee, taking a sip and clutching it tightly between his hands. John stood there for a moment, not saying anything, and then the door banged open.

Raina staggered in, dragging a large suitcase behind her. John hurried over to help her, but at the sound of her entrance Sherlock's head had whipped round in shock and, as his eyes met her, the tears spilled out of them. He wiped them away quickly, smiling and telling her to sit down and worry about her stuff later, but John knew that something wasn't right. Something had just clicked together in Sherlock's head, and he knew that whatever it was, it was not a good thing.

Sorry it was so short! I'll update soon, I promise :)

**Review! I will love you forever!**

**Iliketotastetherainbow x**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I have promised myself this chapter will be longer, so I hope it doesn't disappoint! I don't think there's going to be too many more chapters in this, so things are going to start putting themselves together. Here it is! :)

**-Chapter 4**

John and Raina were setting up an inflatable mattress on the floor of the living room. Sherlock had gone up to his bedroom with a warning that if any of his things were disturbed, he would not be responsible for his actions. So John had cleared as big a space on the floor as he could manage without touching any of Sherlock's precious belongings, and inflated the mattress awkwardly with an ancient foot pump he had found behind the fridge. Raina was now unravelling a sleeping bag, and looking distinctly confused. John knew that look. He'd seen it on Sherlock when evidence failed to arrange itself into a picture in his head, and he knew something was up with Raina.

"Er – Raina? What's – I mean, you don't look - are you, you know, OK?"

Raina didn't answer, and John decided it was probably better not to press the matter. If she was anything like Sherlock, the resulting sulk could last days.

He had just finished wrestling a pillow into its case when he heard her say,

"What's up with him, John?"

"What's up with who?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Sherlock," she replied, her gaze unfocused. "I've been watching him and he… I can't understand…what is it? Do you know?"

"Well, I know there's something wrong. But I honestly have no clue what. It was when I told him about…" He trailed off, afraid she would be angry with him for telling Sherlock about her mother.

"About what?"

"About-" he hesitated "-about your mum."

She looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't really think about what I was doing, I know it wasn't any of my business, I had no right to tell him-"

"John, it's OK."

He breathed out. "Sorry, it's just you're so much like Sherlock, and he might have killed me if I'd said stuff about him to someone else."

She smiled fleetingly, then said, "What exactly did you tell him?"

John explained what he had said, and as she questioned him was forced to squeeze his eyes shut to recall some details.

"So you told him my mum was a slapper and that I was the result of a one night stand, then he started acting oddly?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"So he must have had a problem with something you said. My mum… me… one night stand… fifteen years ago… Oh."

"What?" asked John, but Raina was already at the door.

"I need to ask him something. Oh my God, it could be possible, it _just_ could…" and she ran upstairs, muttering as she went.

John stood there for a second, and then sat down. Well, it wasn't any of his business, was it? Whatever it was they had both worked out. He sighed, then switched on the telly. Jeremy Kyle flickered onto the screen, and he groaned. He had enough of that crap whenever Sherlock was in the living room; he didn't need it now. He switched over to the news, and leaned back. At last, some peace and quiet.

**- 10 minutes later**

He knew when Raina and Sherlock were coming back down because of the sounds of screaming and shouting coming down the stairs. It had been only 10 minutes since Raina had gone up, and this was the result. Clearly, the talk hadn't gone well.

"…as if I'd even want that!" screamed Raina's voice, and John could tell she was crying.

"Do you think I would? The idea that you… that it was all because of that… maybe it was my fault, maybe it was Sian's, but I never wanted _this_! And you had to come and find me, didn't you? Remind me of everything she put me through, when I'd finally started to live my life again! _I put it all behind me, and I never want to hear about it ever again!_" Sherlock was shouting even louder than Raina, and John got the impression that he'd been crying too.

They burst into the living room, still screaming at each other fit to burst. Neither of them seemed to notice John, and he couldn't understand what they were shouting about anyway. Who was Sian, for Christ's sake?

"After all this time! I _needed_ you, and you pretend I didn't even exist!"

"You weren't supposed to! Why would she want you? Why would anyone want you? Why would _I_ want you?"

This seemed to be the final straw for Raina. She stared up at Sherlock, tears pouring out of her eyes. He stood still, breathing fast.

"_I HATE YOU!_" Raina's scream was so loud, John was sure most of Baker Street must have heard it. Sherlock raised his hand and struck Raina once across the face. Everything was silent for a second, and then he sat down as though nothing had happened, picking up the paper and gazing at it intently. Raina stared at him, then burst into fresh tears and ran upstairs. John heard the bathroom door slam, and there was silence.

**I am going to post the next chapter as quickly as possible, because I'm on a roll! I'm imagining most people have guessed what's going on, but if you haven't the next chapter will pretty much reveal all. Please review, thankssss!**

**Iliketotastetherainbow x**


	5. Chapter 5

OK, here's the chapter which pretty much clears most of the story up. There's going to be about 2 more, I think, one of them being an epilogue, so I'm not quite finished with this, but not much longer! Right then, here's Chapter 5!

**-****Chapter 5**

John sat where he was, the news still gabbling away, from about half a minute. Then, in a voice so quiet he couldn't believe it belonged to him, Sherlock mumbled,

"You can ask, you know."

John was about to launch into speech, when he noticed how badly Sherlock's hands were trembling.

"Are you all right?"

Slowly, Sherlock lowered the paper. His face was soaked with tears and his eyes were red and puffy. His mouth was trembling too, and he looked in so much pain that John was shocked.

"D-does it look like I-I'm all right, John?" Then the tears started leaking out of the corners of his eyes, and he covered his face with his pale hands.

For half an hour, John supplied Sherlock with cups of coffee, fresh tissues and a lot of cushions. If Sherlock hadn't looked so broken he would have found the situation funny, but it was impossible with the agony clear on the former's face. True, Sherlock loved to be dramatic, but this was way beyond that.

Finally, after much sniffing and coffee drinking, Sherlock had calmed down a bit. His face was less red and swollen, and his voice less hoarse.

"John, you couldn't fetch Raina for me, could you? I think I owe her – both of you - an explanation."

John nodded and hurried quickly upstairs. He entered the bathroom to discover Raina sitting on the toilet seat. She was no longer crying, but staring into space with her hand over her mouth and she, like Sherlock, had a tear-swollen face. She looked up as John entered the room.

"Did he tell you?"

John shook his head.

"He wanted to tell me whatever it is when you were there, and give us both a proper explanation."

Raina stood up slowly, her hand still clutching her mouth and her eyes brimming.

"N-now?"

John nodded, and she wiped her eyes on some loo roll. Blowing her nose, she nodded too and together they exited the bathroom and walked downstairs.

**-Downstairs**

"Sherlock? Raina's here."

Sherlock looked up. At the sight of the girl, he closed his eyes briefly, but opened them again quickly and said, "Please, both of you, sit down. This might take a while."

The seated themselves and looked up at Sherlock. They might have been children, gazing up at the teacher during story time.

"OK," began Sherlock. "This is what happened. Please don't interrupt, either of you, this is hard enough as it is."

They both nodded and looked solemn.

"John, I expect you are very confused. I think the first thing you need to understand is what Raina and I have discovered. If I am not mistaken, and I am very rarely mistaken, Raina is my d-daughter."

John gasped and looked from Sherlock to Raina. He couldn't believe he had missed this. But how?

"I'll explain how this happened. Raina, I am so sorry for shouting at you and hurting you and… and everything, but what you said upstairs brought back memories of the worst kind. I'd blocked them from my mind and I never wanted to dwell on them again.

"The memories in question were about the years of my life that began exactly 23 years ago. I was eleven years old, and I had just walked into secondary school for the first time. I was clever, and sharp, and I wouldn't make friends with any of _that_ lot. A junior sociopath, that's what I was, and I didn't want to surround myself with distractions from my work. I was already solving crimes, and I was so involved in it I almost didn't notice the attention I was getting at first. The attention I was getting from _her_.

"She was a clever, quiet girl called Sian Brookes. She didn't have many friends either, but she was softer than me, and kinder. She was always nice to me, though I dismissed it to start with. But after a year, we had become good friends. She wasn't a genius, of course, and she was as baffled at what I do as most of the world is, but she helped me when I needed it and she always understood me. By the start of third year, we were pretty much best friends. I was closer to her than I was to my own family, and by the time I was fourteen I knew she meant more to me than anything. Even more than the work. She was so kind, and I cared about her so much.

"It was a Saturday when it happened. She had come over to mine, and we were sat on the sofa talking and just generally having a nice time. I was telling her some story, I can't even remember what it was, but it made her laugh. She had a beautiful laugh, so clear and soft, and in that second I felt something in my mind jerk. I had just turned fifteen, and I had never had the slightest preference for any girl, but at that moment I knew that I was absolutely head over heels in love with her.

"What was the first thing I did? I sat there, terrified that she would figure it out. But she didn't seem to notice anything was different. She just carried on chatting as she had before, so I decided she couldn't tell anything was wrong. So I thought of what I had seen of scenarios like this on TV, and I did what seemed logical. I kissed her."

John was absolutely hooked by this point, and Raina was staring at Sherlock as if she had never seen him before. How could this kind, sweet girl that Sherlock had fallen in love with have been her cruel, drug-addict mother?

"It was beautiful. She didn't pull away, and we remained there for what could have been forever, lost in each other. When we finally broke apart, she smiled at me and whispered, 'At last!'. We both laughed then, and that was really the beginning. The beginning of the end.

"She moved away soon after. Her family couldn't afford to remain in London, and it broke my heart to see her go. We both cried, and promised we'd stay in touch and never forget each other. But it could never have worked. It wasn't like we couldn't have stayed in contact if we really wanted to, but we slowly drifted apart. It was little over a year since we have first kissed, and we had completely lost contact.

"I never forgot her though. I completed sixth form, and went on to university. Girls had started noticing me, but I never felt anything for them. Sian was always at the back of my mind, no matter what happened. Then, fifteen years ago, when I was nineteen, something else happened, something huge.

"I was in a club in town. I had tried out a couple of drugs since starting university, and that night I was the highest I've ever been. But I remember it all as clearly as if it were yesterday. I was sat at the bar, laughing with some guys that I would never have spoken to in a million years as my normal self. They were laughing and talking about some stripper that was going to be at the club that night, and I was laughing with them, though strippers had never been my thing. When at last she appeared, I felt my heart leap up into my mouth. It was Sian.

"I was so _confused_. How could this slutty woman be the gentle girl I had known as a teenager? But it was definitely her. I watched, sickened, as she did her thing on the stage. I couldn't bear it. But just as I was about to leave, her 'act' ended, and I was spared the pain of watching any more. After about half an hour, she came out into the club with the rest of us. I was sat there hoping against hope she wouldn't recognise me, but of course she did. She came over to me almost immediately, swaying around, pissed out of her head. 'Sssherlock?' she slurred, and she threw herself on top of me, kissing me in a way that wasn't at all attractive. I could taste the alcohol on her lips, and I tried to push her away, but she was relentless.

"Maybe if I hadn't been so high, I could have resisted better. Maybe if I'd forced myself to remember her as a kid, I'd have been able to stop myself. But I didn't.

"You can guess what happened next. I woke up the next morning in a strange flat, naked and completely alone. My clothes were strewn on the floor next to the bed, and I stumbled outside. I managed to get a taxi, and I got home in the end. It took me years to get her out of my head. I never found out what had changed her from sweet schoolgirl to slutty slapper, and I found it difficult to get back into my old routine again. She seemed to be branded onto my brain, and it took _forever_ to forget her for even a few seconds.

"Then, five years ago, I meat Lestrade. He was impressed at what I could do, and Scotland Yard became my primary work source. Earlier this year, I met you, John. We got this nice flat, I had a job that I liked, and everything was becoming normal again. Then, this evening, you turned up-" he pointed to Raina "-and everything got dragged up to the surface again! But I don't resent you for it, because if you hadn't I would never have known Sian wasn't all bad. If she had been, she wouldn't have been able to have someone as kind as you, would she?"

Sherlock finished off his speech, and leant back in the chair as though all the talking had drained him. John and Raina were left speechless on the floor. John was just astonished Sherlock could ever have loved that much, and Raina was nearly in tears again at the memory of her mother and the knowledge that her real father was, at last, sat in front of her.

So, did you like it? Just so you all know, that little bit I put in about Sherlock taking drugs came from the original unaired pilot episode. If you haven't seen it, at one point Sherlock gets asked 'Do you do a lot of drugs, Mr Holmes?' and he replies with 'Not for a while,' so I thought I'd use that as a reference :) I think I cleared most of it up, and that took a while to write! I think I'm going to let my hands have a rest now, and thank you again for reading! I love you all,

Iliketotastetherainbow x 


	6. Chapter 6

So here is Chapter 6! That last chapter was probably the longest one I've ever written to be honest, so thank you for the positive feedback!

-Chapter 6

John sat on his bed, still totally numb from shock. They had all drifted off after Sherlock had finished his story, dazed. Sherlock was in his room and Raina was in the lounge, but he was sure they were both thinking about what had happened earlier. How, _how_ could Sherlock have loved someone that much? It certainly wasn't like the cold-hearted man he had been sharing a flat with for the last couple of months. John had never really thought of a teenage Sherlock before, but now he came to think about it, if he had he would probably have envisioned some brilliantly clever loner struggling along with the joy of teenage life. Not much different from the Sherlock he knew. But this had opened up a complete new line of thought in his head, and he was _amazed_ at what he had learnt about Sherlock today.

-Mrs Hudson's Flat

Sherlock was not, in fact, in his room, but had gone down to see Mrs Hudson for a bit of peace and quiet. It was an amusing idea, he thought to himself, that he was sort of related to her now, through Raina. Coincidences never ceased to amaze him.

"So, are you alright now, dear?" Mrs Hudson asked him as she brought him a second cup of coffee. "I heard you and Raina having a bit of a – well, a bit of a tiff."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Mrs Hudson," he replied, smiling. "No, we were just straightening out a couple of matters. You know, things about her family and all that."

"Really? What sort of things? I thought her only family was her mother."

"Well, that's what we all thought. But I'll tell you this: you might be seeing her around here a lot more in the near future. In my flat, you know. In fact, you'll probably see her here pretty much all the time."

"Wha- But why? What have you got to do with- Oh, Sherlock! No, you're joking! If this is a prank, dear…"

Sherlock smiled at her, then thanked her for the coffee and hurried back upstairs. He might not be the most responsible person in the world, and God knew how he was going to remember trivial things like food and school, but he knew one thing for certain. The Holmes family were going to be a force to be reckoned with.

I'll get started on the next chapter straightaway, cos I'm desperate to finish this now I know where it's going! PLEASE review :)

Iliketotastetherainbow x


	7. Epilogue

This is the last chapter! I am actually quite amazed, as I have never finished a multi chapter story before, but here it is! Enjoy it; I hope you've liked it so far! :)

**-Epilogue**

"Have you used measles yet?"

"Yes! That school are going to think you're disease ridden if we keep this up. What about holidays?"

"No use. You've said that we've been to Greece, America and Morocco in the last term alone."

"Well, we did go to Morocco."

John Watson smiled to himself. For the last year and a half, the scene in front of him had become almost normal. His flatmate and his daughter had once again been halted in their attempt to get the girl out of school for a couple of weeks due to a case that had cropped up. After the first time, when she had taken time off without permission, the school had genuinely almost murdered the father and now they lived in perpetual fear of that terrifying headmistress.

"Look. I'll just write a letter to the school explaining that you have - I don't know, Shingles or something - and say you're too contagious to be let near other pupils. I'm sure they'll listen to a doctor."

Sherlock Holmes looked up, relief written all over his face.

"John Watson, you are a godsend."

John shook his head, laughing, and reached for a pen and paper.

"I never thought I'd see the day that a school could outwit Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock looked offended.

"For your information, I – Raina, what's so funny?"

The sixteen year old giggled a bit more, and then looked at the clock.

"Oh God! John, you done with that letter? Bugger. I'll have to put up with one more day. But you'd better post it tonight, get me?"

John nodded, still smiling. Raina grabbed her bag and ran out of the door.

John sat up and stretched. "I'm just going to get some breakfast."

"Food! Oh no, I forgot about food!" Sherlock moaned.

"Oh, for God's sake. Look, you'd better get down to the shops then, but be quick about it!"

"Ok, I'll be two seconds. Got any cash on you? Raina nicked my credit card the other day and half the money from that last case has gone on clothes from that – that – oh, what's it called again?"

"TopShop?" offered John.

"That's the one. Yeah, so can I use your card?" John grinned and handed it over.

"Have fun!" he called as Sherlock hurried out of the door. Sherlock Holmes and Raina Holmes, he thought to himself. They might be the most brilliant masterminds in the world, but when it came to reality, like food and work and school and everything else normal, they were absolutely stuck. Still, there was one thing John knew about them, one thing he was certain about. The Holmes family were, most definitely, a force to be reckoned with.

That's it! It's over! I have never actually completed a multi-chapter story before, so I am quite pleased about that, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it would really make my day to know how you felt about the way it ended. Thank you for reading!

**Iliketotastetherainbow x**


End file.
